This invention relates to separation apparatus and a method for operating the same.
More particularly but not exclusively, the invention relates to a pressure infeed apparatus for use in the separation of solids from liquids by screening.
To the present time certain types of stationary pressure fed separation devices have been available but to in varying degrees have suffered from the disadvantage of being complex and/or ineffecient.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a rotatable pressure-fed separation apparatus which can provide a simple yet efficient separation apparatus and to provide specialised feed means for the ejection under pressure of the suspension to be separated.
Furhter objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following description.